Five for Fighting
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: AU. New Moon, the Cullens left Bella defenseless but not alone. Bella was pregnant with Edward's baby (or babies as the case may be). So, pregnant and without anyone to turn to, Bella ran to the only people she could possibly hope would be able to help her: the Volturi. Now, 50 years later, the Cullens are about to get a shock. Poly. Bella/Rosalie/Emmett. M for Future Content.
1. Character Index

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the exclusive property of one Ms. Stephenie Meyer, not me sadly…**

**A/N: Okay, everyone, things to know for the story: During New Moon, Bella is pregnant with quintuplets. She seeks the help of the Volturi, fearing for what may happen to her child – or child**_**ren**_** as the case may be – as she grows weaker and weaker. She is changed when the children are born. 50 years later, she and the Cullens meet again in Forks. Bella searched for the Cullens on her own for years but never found them. Not only that, but she left a letter for them in Forks. The letter's not where she left it. Only a Cullen could have found it. So, which one is it that knows? Now that they're seeing each other again, what will happen?**

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Year: 2056**

**Character Index**

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan Volturi**

**Daughter of: Aro and Sulpicia Volturi (Vampire); Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer (Human)**

**Species: Vampire, Siren**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Blue**

**Age (Human): 18**

**Age (Supernatural): 68**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of All Elements, Control of Weather, Persuasion, Teleportation, Copying (Ability to Copy Powers)**

**Name: Isobel Alice Swan Volturi**

**Born: First**

**Daughter of: Isabella Swan Volturi and Edward Cullen**

**Species: Half-Vampire, Half-Siren**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Sapphire**

**Age (Human Equivalent): 17**

**Age (Supernatural): 50**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of Fire, Persuasion**

**Name: Lillian Rosalie Swan Volturi**

**Born: Second**

**Daughter of: Isabella Swan Volturi and Edward Cullen**

**Species: Half-Vampire, Half-Siren**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Age (Human Equivalent): 17**

**Age (Supernatural): 50**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of Lightning, Illusion**

**Name: Carter Jazz Swan Volturi**

**Born: Third**

**Son of: Isabella Swan Volturi and Edward Cullen**

**Species: Half-Vampire, Half-Siren**

**Hair Color: Bronze**

**Eye Color: Sapphire**

**Age (Human Equivalent): 16 and ½**

**Age (Supernatural): 50**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of Water, Mind Reading**

**Name: Aaron Demetrius Swan Volturi**

**Born: Fourth**

**Son of: Isabella Swan Volturi and Edward Cullen**

**Species: Half-Vampire, Half-Siren**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Age (Human Equivalent): 16**

**Age (Supernatural): 50**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of Earth, Memory Control**

**Name: Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi**

**Born: Fifth**

**Daughter of: Isabella Swan Volturi and Edward Cullen**

**Species: Half-Vampire, Half-Siren**

**Hair Color: Bronze**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Age (Human Equivalent): 16**

**Age (Supernatural): 50**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental/Physical Shield, Control of Air, Thought Projection**

**Name: Carlisle Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 23**

**Age (Supernatural): 416**

**Mate: Esme Cullen**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Caramel**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 26**

**Age (Supernatural): 161**

**Mate: Carlisle Cullen**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Son of: Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Bronze**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 17**

**Age (Supernatural): 155**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mind Reading**

**Name: Alice Whitlock Cullen**

**Daughter of: Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 19**

**Age (Supernatural): 155**

**Mate: Jasper Cullen**

**Abilities: Clairvoyance**

**Name: Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**Son of: Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 19**

**Age (Supernatural): 212**

**Mate: Alice Cullen**

**Abilities: Empathy**

**Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen**

**Daughter of: Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Golden Blond**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 18**

**Age (Supernatural): 141**

**Mate: Emmett Cullen**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Emmett McCarty Cullen**

**Son of: Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Gold/Black**

**Age (Human): 20**

**Age (Supernatural): 141**

**Mate: Rosalie Cullen**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Aro Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Sulpicia Volturi**

**Abilities: Mind Reading**

**Name: Sulpicia Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Aro Volturi**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Marcus Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Didyme (Deceased)**

**Abilities: Bond Reading**

**Name: Caius Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: White-Blond**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Athenodora Volturi**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Athenodora Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Caius Volturi**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Jane Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental Pain**

**Name: Alec Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Sensory Deprivation**

**Name: Heidi Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Demetri Volturi**

**Abilities: Seduction**

**Name: Demetri Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Heidi Volturi**

**Abilities: Tracking**

**Name: Felix Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: None**

**Name: Renata Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: None**

**Abilities: Mental Shield**

**Name: Chelsea Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Afton Volturi**

**Abilities: Bond Manipulation**

**Name: Afton Volturi**

**Species: Vampire**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Red/Black**

**Mate: Chelsea Volturi**

**Abilities: None**

**A/N: I know this isn't a chapter, but there will be one up soon. Fair warning, this story is not exactly a priority for me so the updates will not be as regular as with my other stories but I will never take longer than a month to post an update. So, thanks for checking it out and I hope you'll favorite/follow this story! Now, review and tell me what you think and include any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, requests, etc. you may have. Thanks, everyone!**

**- Katharine**


	2. Returns and Reappearances

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter One: Returns and Reappearances**

_Isabella_

You know that saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"? Well, I don't know who first came up with that, but they were right. So, the next time I see that bastard, he better watch his back. What, or rather who, am I talking about?

I'm talking about the one person who I loathe above all others, the one whose name is lower than a curse to me: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I've changed since back then. Before, I had unimpressive mahogany hair, brown eyes, and ivory skin. Now, I have midnight-black hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and marble-white skin. I used to be known as Bella Marie Swan. But not anymore. Bella died the day the bastard left me in the forest. Now, I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, and Edward best watch his back next time I see him.

* * *

I pulled up to the large house, looking over it in approval. It was a three story house, excluding the basement and attic. The mansion was made of a beautiful Brunswick brick with plenty of windows to allow for as much natural lighting is possible in this overcast town. Surrounding the large house was a good sized clearing before the forest reared up high all around. I could clearly hear the river rushing a mere twenty or thirty feet behind the house.

The inside was just as magnificent as the impressive exterior. The basement was open and had been converted to a training room to my specifications, as well as including a safe for our blood supply. The ground floor consisted of a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and a large open living room. Next, on the second floor, there was a bathroom, the library, my study, a game room, guest bedroom, and art room. The third floor contained each of my kid's rooms – all five of them. And, finally, the attic had been converted to the master bedroom a.k.a my room.

The garage was a separate underground building beneath one side of the house. You could access the basement from it, actually. I pushed the button that would open the disguised garage entrance and drove down into it, parking in my designated area. Yes, we have to designate our areas for parking cars because we're all obsessed with them, with good reason.

I got out and smirked at my onyx Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. _With very good reason, _I thought. Just then, the sound of five doors opening and closing alerted me that my children had also parked. I turned and smiled at them all, taking a moment to observe each.

First, there was my first-born and first daughter, Isobel Alice Swan Volturi. With her ebony tresses and brilliant blue eyes, the two of us could almost pass for identical twins, if I didn't look just a little over a year older than her seventeen-year-old appearance in comparison to my eighteen-year-old appearance. My amazing daughter was intelligent, beautiful, and powerful even if she did inherit my temper, too.

Next, there was Lillian Rosalie Swan Volturi, my second daughter. She, too, looked very like me with black hair but instead of blue eyes, she had gold. Lillian also looked to be about seventeen years old and was every bit as beautiful and smart as all of my children were. Like Isobel, she inherited my temper and the two of them were always ready for a fight.

Then, my first son, Carter Jazz Swan Volturi was born. He looked similar to his father, except for his sapphire blue eyes. Those were all me. Carter had the appearance of someone about sixteen and a half years old. He was calmer than my two eldest daughters, encouraging his siblings to talk things out and listen to the whole story before acting rashly. Let's just say, many a fight was avoided thanks to him.

Aaron Demetrius Swan Volturi was the fourth to be born. He and Carter were opposites in their appearance. Whereas Carter had bronze hair and blue eyes, Aaron had black hair and gold eyes. Go figure. Aaron, who looked to be sixteen, was the most playful, mischievous of my kids. He could always be counted on to keep us in high spirits or cheer his siblings up when necessary.

Finally, there was my baby, my youngest daughter, Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi who we called Ren for short. Renesmee also appeared to be approximately sixteen years old and she was without doubt the most thoughtful but at the same time carefree of my children. With her bronze hair and gold eyes, she looked the most like her father which irritated her to no end and her siblings were sympathetic towards her for it. She was my baby and we spent a lot of time together, even more than the others.

I smiled at them all. "Okay, your rooms are all set up, along with the rest of the house," I told them and they grinned at each other, glad not to have to unpack all of their stuff. "So, how about a family hunting trip in a couple hours once everyone's satisfied with how their rooms are set up and have anything they want changed?" I suggested and their eyes lit up.

"Alright, let's go!" Aaron crowed, slapping his brother on the back while my daughters looked at him in amusement. Carter, slightly irritated, shoved him away and they began playfully circling one another.

Isobel smirked and shook her head. "What time does school start tomorrow, Mom?" she asked and the boys stopped to look at me for an answer.

"School starts at eight and doesn't let out until three," I informed them.

"Whoo hoo, Forks High," Lillian cheered sarcastically, making me chuckle.

Yep, we're back in Forks, the place where it all started. I wasn't so sure about this in the first place, but… I guess time will tell whether I made the right decision by coming back here.

Still, I can't help but wish that _they _were here – with one notable exception, of course. Yes, they all left and I didn't condone that. However, as a mother, I could understand why they did. Besides, I figured out a long time ago that _he _would have had the final say over the decision under vampire custom since he claimed me to be his mate, the arrogant bastard.

So, I didn't blame them. They were my family and even though I planned on making my feelings clear on the situation if I ever saw them again, I still loved them and always would. How could I not?

Carlisle was more of a father to me than my own. Charlie tried and I did love him, but he just didn't have that authoritative, but compassionate, aspect to him that Carlisle had. He was always there to stitch me back up when I fell, looking after me like I was one of his own.

Esme was my true mother at heart. Renee gave birth to me, but she had always been more of a friend than a mother to me despite the love we each held for each other. Esme took care of me like no one else ever had and she genuinely loved me as her daughter.

Alice was my best friend and sister. Sure, she dressed me up and dragged me shopping all the time, but I was happy to go just to spend time with her and she knew that. We could talk about anything and we trusted each other fully and completely.

Jasper and I were never very close but he cared for me like a brother, all the same. His bloodlust, coupled with that of the rest of his family, made it difficult for him to be around me but I had always looked forward to getting to know him better.

Rosalie… Rosalie and I never got along and for a long time I couldn't understand it. But then I realized. She was protecting her family. As a human, I shouldn't have known about her family and I presented a great risk to them if the wrong people found out. Still, I loved her as my older sister and respected her for the immense love she held for her family.

Emmett was the older brother I never had and always wanted. He was playful and teasing but he cared about me and would protect me from anything, and I knew it. Many saw him as stupid because of his carefree nature but that was infinitely far from the truth. He was intelligent, he just knew the value of keeping everyone laughing in a bad situation.

And Edward… Well, Edward could go fuck himself as far as I was concerned.

I missed them so much and I longed for the day that I would eventually meet them once more. The kids were eager to meet their aunts, uncles, and grandparents as well. Since the time they were born, I had told them stories about the Cullens and they loved them already. Their father, not so much. Edward would be lucky if they didn't torch him on sight. Let's just say they didn't take kindly to hearing that he left me.

I looked up as I reached the winding staircase that stood in the center of our large home, going all the way from the basement to my bedroom. It was beautiful, the stairs covered in a beautiful, pristine white carpet and the railing made of black wrought-iron with roses entwined in the bars.

I blurred up to my room, stopping to admire the door for a second. It was thick and black-painted with a rose carved into the center, along with the words "Ave Lapsis Angelum, Cantor de Sirenis Scriptor Carmen". I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes. It was the work of Father, no doubt.

Entering my room, I made my way over to the bed, grabbing my copy of "The Complete Works of Lord Byron" on the way and sprawling out to read it. In mere minutes, I was lost in the timeless writings of the legendary poet.

* * *

I glanced at my bedside clock to see that it was now 8:14 and officially late enough to go for a quick hunt. Tossing my book to the side of the bed, I made my way to my walk-in closet to select an outfit for hunting with my family.

Quickly, I grabbed a pair of dark-wash form-fitting blue jeans, a red corseted top, and my black leather jacket. To go with that, I selected a pair of my favorite 4" stiletto black leather calf-high boots. I smirked. Alice would probably die (again) if she saw me in this.

Once I was dressed, I called down to the kids. "Alright, family hunting trip. Everyone outside in three minutes," I told them, running headlong down the stairs and out the front door to wait on the wrap-around porch of the beautiful stone house.

Less than two minutes later, all my kids were standing in front of me, ready to go. I smiled at them lovingly and Ren came to hold my hand. "Okay, let's go," I said before taking off, hand-in-hand with my youngest as we ran. If only I had had any idea of the shock we were about to get…

* * *

_Alice_

I sighed. We were back in Forks, again. After half a century we had finally returned. But it wasn't the same this time as it was last time. Because last time, we thought that we were whole. We thought that we were a complete family. We thought we were truly happy.

We were wrong.

Fifty years ago, the last time that we were here, we finally found it. That elusive missing piece that kept us from being truly and genuinely complete as a family. Isabella Swan. My best friend and Edward's mate.

When we found her, we faced hardship and trouble, sure. But we were happy. Truly, completely, genuinely happy. She was a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. She was my best friend and a sister to Emmett, Jasper, and I. Hell, even Rosalie thought of her like a little sister. She just wouldn't admit it and didn't agree with Bella's decision to be changed. And she was Edward's mate.

But the overprotective fool panicked after her disastrous eighteenth birthday party and ordered us all to leave, for her safety. He said that we were putting her life in danger by being near her and, as he was her mate, we had no choice but to bow to his wishes. No matter how much we disagreed with it.

Worse than that, none of us got to say goodbye. Edward thought that a clean break would be better for her, so we left without a single word to her. He stayed behind to explain why we left, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

And, sadly, I was right. We only found out seven years ago. Edward finally decided to come back just to check on her. But she wasn't here. He found out that she had been missing since a week after Edward left her. No one knew where she went or what happened to her. She was presumed dead by the state.

That was the turning point. Up until then, we had pretended to be happy, finding the will to do so by telling ourselves that she was living a happy life and getting everything that she deserved to have in life. But after that, we couldn't do it anymore. We were just empty for the most part. But we still tried to go on.

Like today. Every time that we moved to a new place – or went back to an old one – we went hunting together as a family. It was something that we had always done but it would never be the same again. Oh, God, how I missed her, my sister…

I shook my head as I came to a stop in our baseball clearing where the others were waiting. We had agreed to meet here when we finished up.

I sighed and gave my mate a weak smile as I moved to Jasper's side. "Hey, darlin'," he greeted me softly and I snuggled into his chest, his arms around me.

I looked back up when Carlisle spoke, glancing at all of us. Well, almost all. Edward had yet to arrive as he had chosen to run rather than fly in order to have some time to himself. Edward didn't speak much nowadays and seemed to be stuck in a perpetual state of denial, refusing to even talk about Bella or respond to our thoughts of her.

"I know that it will be difficult to be back here, but we can get through this as a family," he began before going on in a soft voice. "We all miss her, but she'll always be in our hearts and her memory will be with us here," he said quietly and we all nodded in agreement with what he said – before we froze at the heartbreakingly familiar, yet different, voice that echoed from the trees behind and downwind of us.

"Perhaps I can be here in a little more than just memory," the voice said gently in its perfect, bell-like tones.

I was still petrified, along with the rest of my family. It couldn't be, could it? Slowly, almost afraid of what I might – or might not – see, I turned. And I could almost have fainted at what, or rather _who,_ I saw standing before me.

"Bella," I breathed incredulously. My best friend, my sister. Bella was here.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! The Cullens and Bella are meeting again – but now Bella has five kids who just happen to be the Cullens' nieces and nephews/grandchildren. What's going to happen? Review with any questions, comments, requests, etc. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Ave Lapsis Angelum, Cantor de Sirenis Scriptor Carmen – Translation: All Hail the Fallen Angel, Singer of the Siren's Song**

**- Katharine**


	3. Introductions

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

_Alice_

I couldn't help but stand and stare for a moment when I caught sight of her. She was different. Her hair was deepest, silky midnight; her eyes were sparkling, electric blue; and her skin was that of a vampire. Even her height had changed, leaving her at approximately five foot seven. And, most of all, she was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen – and that means a hell of a lot more when you have Rosalie Hale for a sister.

A sob broke free of my chest as I immediately flung myself at her, mumbling incoherent apologies as I sobbed in her arms. My lost sister, returned to us once more. Her arms came up around me and I clung to her as tightly as possible. "Bella!" I cried and I felt her laugh softly.

"Yes, Alice. I'm here," she murmured soothingly and I felt myself calming under her influence. Once I'd regained enough control of myself to move back just a little, I could see the rest of the family watching us with hopeful, stunned expressions.

Bella seemed to realize their issue. "It's okay. I'm really here, I promise," she reassured them and her words were all it took to break the dam and open the floodgates. The family rushed towards Bella, somehow all managing to have a hand on her at the same time. Apologies were mumbled and laughs of relieved and amazed disbelief were heard. My sister was back.

After a while – I couldn't say how long it was – we all pulled back slightly to give her a little space. I knew that we all felt incredibly guilty about how we handled everything but we took hope in her positive reaction to seeing us and prayed for the best.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Bella, may we ask what you've been doing all these years?" he asked courteously and Bella paused before shaking her head.

"That's a conversation that I believe would be better held at your home, Carlisle," Bella replied calmly, but I had known her extremely well for the time we had with her. She was hiding something.

Our father figure nodded in agreement. "Very well," he said and I'm sure we were all ready to rush to the house so that we could hear her story but Bella shook her head.

"I won't be coming with you. There's something that I have to do first," she said, but she must have seen the disappointment on our faces because she added, "Don't worry, we'll be there."

I think the entire family froze at her words: _We'll _be there… "We?" I asked aloud without meaning to and Bella frowned quickly. Clearly she didn't mean to say that.

My sister sighed and ran a hand through her raven tresses. "Don't worry, you'll see for yourselves soon enough," she assured me, smiling slightly. I nodded in response, returning her smile with a wide one of my own – the first true smile I had smiled since the day we left her.

"I'll meet you at your house as soon as possible," she said and Carlisle nodded while I rushed to give her a hug before she could go. Even knowing that she would be coming back, it was hard to let her out of our sight.

"I missed you," I confessed in a whisper quiet enough that only she would hear me.

"I missed you, too, sister," she responded warmly at the same volume and I grinned. Bella then nodded to the rest of the family and took off into the forest. As she did, I heard two quiet growls and turned in surprise.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked conflicted between staying where they were and running after Bella. Their eyes held a mix of emotions as they both clung to one another with a single hand: worry, joy, excitement, sadness, guilt, grief, and… love. Pure and total love.

I looked at my empathic mate, stunned by the pair's display. "Jasper?" I questioned incredulously and he appeared just as taken aback as I felt.

"They… I…" He seemed to be struggling to find a way to explain. "I really have never felt anything like this…" he trailed off before shaking his head, as if to clear it. "Rose, Em… are you certain?" Jasper asked gently and they both growled lowly at him although they appeared slightly calmer than before. A thought flashed in my mind. Now that I thought about it, Bella seemed to be just as conflicted when she went to leave, almost like she had to force herself to go. If I didn't know any better… No, I scolded myself, that's not possible. We would have known before, wouldn't we?

Rosalie's response to Jasper's question blew my denial right out of the water. "Yes," she said, almost defiantly, as she held her chin high and squeezed her husband's left hand in her right.

"Yes, what, dear?" Esme asked, concerned. She truly was the absolute best mother we could have asked for, any of us, after our change and transition into this life. She may not have a 'gift', but she loved unconditionally and that was the best gift of all.

Rose and Em exchanged a glance. "Bella…" Rose paused and Em took over for her. "Bella is our mate," he stated confidently and for the second time that night, I was frozen where I stood.

"W-What?" I asked, too startled to try to be diplomatic. Bella… was Rosalie and Emmett's mate? But… what about Edward? He and Bella were mates weren't they? And besides, when Bella was human they would still have known, wouldn't they? I felt like my head was spinning from all that had happened in just a short time, but deep down I could feel the rightness of all this. It was meant to be this way; I could feel it.

Carlisle, as usual, was the first to recover. "Well, I believe we all need some time process everything that's happened, but perhaps it's best to do so at our home as we wait for Bella's arrival," he suggested and we all agreed quickly. I was still a little stunned from all that had happened and I paid almost no attention to my surroundings as we ran until I found myself entering the house and taking a seat with Jasper on the love seat.

I had no idea what was going to happen when Bella arrived. I had never heard of anything like this before. Vampires always had one mate. And for three vampires to each have two mates… It was mind-blowing.

Esme looked both concerned, happy, and anxious all at the same time as she looked to me. "Alice, can you see when she'll arrive?" she asked me and I frowned slightly.

Closing my eyes, I sought a vision of Bella, but none appeared and I grimaced. "I can't see her," I admitted unhappily. I hated to be blind and it worried me when I couldn't 'find' one of my family members. Still, we didn't have to wait long for our answer as almost immediately there was a knock on the door. I was the one to stand and go to open it. Well, here goes…

* * *

_Isabella_

As I ran farther from the Cullens, I frowned while fighting a smile at the same time. I had never expected this would happen, but when I saw the two of them… Nothing could stop me. They were mine and I was theirs. That was the way it was, and anything else would be unbearable and just… _wrong._

Almost before I realized it, I had reached the rendezvous point that I had agreed upon with the quintuplets. They were waiting for me and I smiled as they came into view. They were going to be ecstatic when I told them the news.

"Okay, kids," I started, using the tone that would let them know that I had something important to say. "I have some news for you," I grinned and they all looked at me eagerly.

"What is it? What is it?" Carter asked enthusiastically and I smiled at him.

"I just ran into the Cullens," I announced, pausing to accommodate their reactions. At first, they cheered and ran to hug me. But then they seemed to remember something.

"Wait! You didn't see _him, _did you?" Isobel asked with disgust and I couldn't hold back a small smirk as I shook my head at my eldest child.

"No, Isobel. He wasn't with them, but if you all don't want to come with me to meet them…" I trailed off as they all whooped excitedly and Renesmee laughed and clung to my side happily.

"I take it you want to go?" I asked teasingly, love filling my voice.

Lillian responded for the group. "Of course, let's go!" she grinned and they all nodded in agreement.

I laughed. "Alright, let's go," I said, turning and zooming off as I led them through the forest and to the Cullen house. It was still as unchanged as ever in its timeless beauty. I could hear them inside and was eager to see _them _again.

We silently ascended the porch steps, the kids' anxious mental babble filling my mind with their familiar 'voices'. The six of them had an innate mind link. Certainly, they could have used their powers to communicate, but this was better. More… intimate and optional.

I took in the sudden silence, both inside and out, as I knocked on the door. Instantly, I heard footsteps approaching from the other side and the door swung wide to reveal Alice. She appeared to stunned by something and gave me a shocked glance, so I assumed that they must have told her that we were mates: Rosalie, Emmett, and I.

My kids all had the hoods on their cloaks up to hide their faces – a suggestion from me so that I could introduce them properly one at a time. Alice glanced at them curiously but smiled and quickly ushered us inside where I paused once Alice retook her seat.

I grinned at my long-lost family. "Before I tell you my story," I began, seeing their eyes light up as I basically promised them the information they craved. "There are some people that I'd like you to meet." I smiled gently at their curious, confused looks. "First of all, my full name is now Isabella Marie Swan Volturi," I informed them and they were all obviously startled by the information but they didn't choose to interrupt and I was thankful for that.

"Everyone, this is Isobel Alice Swan Volturi, my first-born daughter and my eldest child," I said as Isobel removed her hood. The Cullens were all frozen now, and they didn't interrupt more out of shock than anything this time. Isobel smirked at them and took a seat on the couch.

"My second-born daughter and second oldest child, Lillian Rosalie Swan Volturi," I smiled softly at Rose while I introduced Lillian, who also grinned at Rosalie and took her seat next to her sister.

"Carter Jazz Swan Volturi, my first-born son and middle child," I smiled at my son, who kissed my cheek and gave a slight bow before taking his seat next to his sisters and smiling widely at the Cullens' shocked expressions.

"Fourth-born and my second son, Aaron Demetrius Swan Volturi," I introduced him and he smirked slightly at everyone before nodding and sitting down, completely relaxed as he took in my, _our,_ family's seemingly permanent expressions of surprise.

"Finally, Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi is my third daughter and youngest child," I smiled softly as I gave my baby's name, and I stroked her hair gently as she passed me to take her seat.

I followed and took the last remaining seat on the long couch, turning to face my family. After a moment they seemed to thaw and move once more, although they seemed at a loss as to where to begin. I smiled encouragingly and Carlisle was able to attempt a sentence.

"Bella, h-how…" he trailed off, still stunned at the information that had been thrust upon them all without warning, challenging everything they had ever thought to be true in a few dozen words.

I paused. I wasn't entirely sure how they would take this and I admit I was a little afraid of scaring them away or them not understanding. But a swift glance at my two mates strengthened my resolve and I took a deep breath.

"Perhaps it would be best if I started at the beginning," I offered and they all just nodded, still too taken aback to agree verbally. I ran a hand through my silky hair. I still wasn't quite sure how they would react to my story, to our story, but they deserved to know. Well, here goes…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, they've all met but the Cullens appear to be slightly – and understandably – in shock. So, what all will Bella tell them? And what about Rose, Emmett, and Bella? Fair warning, the pairing is non-negotiable. I apologize if this will alter your view on the story, but I intend to stand firm on my decision. If this goes against your beliefs, then please, I encourage you to seek interesting stories elsewhere if you are not open to this possibility. This pairing is really somewhat of an experiment for me, so… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story. Now, review and leave me any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions, etc. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**- Katharine**


	4. From the Beginning

**A/N: In my story, there are no more wolves! The last of them died after the Cullens left the first time. The Quileutes just don't trust the Cullens because of their legends!**

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Three: From the Beginning**

_Rosalie_

I was shocked, stunned even. The moment that I saw her, I knew. I could feel it in every nerve ending in my body, and I clutched at Emmett's hand as the sensation thrilled through me. But that had brought a question to mind: What about Emmett?

Emmett and I had been mated for decades, over a century, really. And I could still feel the pull to him, just as strongly as ever. However… the pull that I felt to _her _was equally as strong. And it was not only _what _I felt but _who _I felt it for that stunned me: Isabella Swan, or Bella as we had known her.

It made no sense. Both she, Emmett – who I realized was clearly having the same reaction as I was, considering he was clinging to me just as tightly as I clung to him – and I had met when she was human. Wouldn't we have felt the pull then?

Feeling as I do now, I'm ashamed and sorrowful to think of the way that I treated her before. I spurned her for her humanity, and now all I wished for was to cherish her. And I couldn't understand the shift. But… at the same time… I didn't care. I didn't care what caused it. I loved her, and that was all that mattered. _Isabella_ and _Emmett_ were all that mattered.

When she turned to leave, I could see the regret in her eyes. Both Emmett and I growled lowly when she left us behind, and we then told our family of the bond we had suddenly formed with the same girl we had formerly called sister.

Anxiously, we returned home to await her arrival, as well as her unknown companions. Jealousy welled up inside of me – did she have a _true _companion, I couldn't help but wonder. My every instinct rebelled against the thought of seeing her with anyone other than myself or Emmett, as strange as it was to feel that way.

And then, they arrived – Isabella and five cloaked figures. I was shocked once more when she re-introduced herself as Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. She was a _Volturi_. The knowledge took me aback with its foreignness. But then… then she introduced _them_, and I was overcome by love.

Isobel Alice, Lillian Rosalie, Carter Jazz, Aaron Demetrius, and Renesmee Carlie Swan Volturi. Isabella's _children._ How could I not love them? I'm sure that the others would expect me to be jealous – hell, I expected it of myself – but I wasn't. No, all I could feel was love for them. Again, how could I not? They were a part of her, and for that simple fact I instantly gave my love, loyalty, and trust.

Had I not been stunned into immobility by the initial shock of realizing that Isabella had children, I would have sobbed when she introduced Lillian. She had named her daughter after me, and that was a gift unlike any other I had ever received. It was a blessing to me, who could not have – and yet always longed for – children.

Now, we sat in silence until Carlisle managed to force out a few words. "Bella, h-how…" he stuttered slightly in the face of all that we had just learned and all of the information we had been left wanting.

Isabella paused and I could see her considering how best to answer his question. My eyes never strayed far from her, nor did my hand leave Emmett's and I was certain that his eyes were on her, as mine were. "Perhaps it would be best if I started at the beginning," she offered and all that we could do is nod.

"Well, as you know, Edward remained for three days after my disastrous birthday party. On the evening before the last day, we slept together," she began and a silent growl rumbled in my chest. Alice wasn't quite so quiet.

"That bastard!" she shrieked. "He knew that he was leaving the next day and he still slept with you?!" Jasper intervened there, pulling Alice into his lap and soothing her. Isabella smiled wryly before continuing.

"The next day, he left me in the woods after his… _less than pleasant _goodbye. I, foolishly, attempted to follow him and got lost, resulting in my staying on the forest floor for a number of hours until one of the men in Charlie's search party found me," she told us and we were all horrified, no one more so than Emmett and I. If it weren't for the fact that we were seeing her, safe and in one piece, before us right now, I have no doubt that we would rush off the meet the idiotic, arrogant bastard right this second. But no one interrupted because we knew that there was more.

"I fell into a catatonic state at that point, however it only lasted for a week. On the seventh morning, I woke and rushed to the bathroom to be sick. And when I finally was able to stand, I felt… awake, again. But I couldn't understand why I'd gotten sick that way. I placed a hand on my stomach and there, where just a week ago there had been nothing, was a large bulge between my hips that I hadn't even noticed before in my empty state," she said and we were once again thrown into shock. A week?

"And then…" A loving smile formed on Isabella's lips and she glanced at her children who looked back at her adoringly. "I felt them move," she whispered reverently, taking Renesmee's hand in her own. "That was all it took to wake me up from the haze that had been consuming me for the past seven days. Immediately, I realized that this wasn't going to be any normal pregnancy. I was pregnant with the children of a _vampire. _So, I needed to find _other_ vampires."

Realization flashed through me. "The Volturi," I breathed and her eyes caught mine, love flaring in them and warming my still heart. She nodded, a radiant smile crossing her lips.

"The Volturi," she confirmed. "I arrived there just two days later, but my stomach had already noticeably grown. I found Jane in an alleyway and knew instantly what she was, due to her eyes. When she attempted to use her ability on me and was unsuccessful, I asked to be taken to Aro and she agreed, although she watched me warily. When I stood before the three Brothers, I told them my story, seeing as Aro's gift was also unsuccessful at penetrating my mind," she chuckled and a few of us grinned at Aro's failure.

"Once I had finished, they were stunned but they agreed to keep me there. After all, after only a few hours they would be able to see the proof of my claims even if I couldn't quite tell the difference in my growth just yet. I became weak, though, and I couldn't keep any food down. But then, it occurred to me – I was pregnant with the children of a vampire and vampires don't eat human food," she said, raising one eyebrow at all of us. We gasped at the implications of her statement.

"You drank blood while you were still human?" Carlisle asked incredulously and Isabella, as well as her children, laughed lightly.

"I did. From that point, things went as well as can be expected. I was confined to bed-rest until the children were born, which was just under a month after they were conceived." Her words would have been unbelievable if we didn't see the proof sitting before us.

Isabella frowned and the kids all grimaced, moving closer to her. "The birth was… difficult. I won't go into detail because we don't like talking about it, but suffice it to say that Aro and the others were hard-pressed to get enough venom into my system to save me," she said gently, glancing at each of her children as though conveying a silent message to them.

"What happened after you were turned?" Esme asked softly and Isabella's gaze turned to her, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"My newborn year was unlike any others. I was turned by Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Heidi," she informed us and my eyes widened. She was turned by all five of them? "My change, also, was unique. It lasted seven days, for one," Isabella said and horror filled me.

"Your change lasted seven days?" Emmett choked out, his hand tightening around mine as he thought of the pain our mate had been forced to endure. Three days of that hellfire was torturous, but seven…

Isabella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I told you, my change was different. Yes, it lasted seven days, but it's not what you're thinking," she cautioned. "I'm sure you've noticed my eyes?" she asked and we all nodded. I had been wondering about that, but was too caught up in all of the new information to ask.

"There's a reason that my eyes are blue. I'm sure you remember the overwhelming scent of my blood – stronger than that of any other human to _all_ of you and not just Edward, despite the fact that I was his singer?" she asked and again we nodded, although we frowned while doing so.

Isabella smirked. "The reason for that, is that I was never human," she stated and once more she had six vampires staring at her in shock.

"What do you mean you weren't human?" Alice demanded once she was in control of her vocal chords once more. Honestly, I wanted to know the same thing but I had to restrain myself from hissing at my sister for talking that way to my mate.

The blue-eyed vampire chuckled. "I may have looked, acted, and sounded human but I wasn't. Tell me, how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" she asked us suddenly and I exchanged a curious glance with Emmett who shrugged.

"We've each studied it before. May I ask why?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Isabella sighed, running a single hand through her raven tresses. "What do you know about the Sirens?" she asked and my mouth fell open, making her and her kids laugh lightly. "I take it you've heard of them?" she asked in amusement.

We nodded in wonderment. "Well, although the myths got only a small portion correct, they exist. However, they are not truly half-bird creatures. Originally, they are humans who possess a very, very rare gene in their DNA – one that hasn't been seen in centuries… until fifty years ago, that is," Isabella said, looking at us intently. Oh my God… Did she mean…?

"You're a Siren?" I managed to stammer out unsteadily. I could hardly believe it. It just seemed so fantastical…

She nodded. "I am, but I'm also a vampire," she smirked and I began to get confused. "Currently, I am the only known full Siren in the world, as well as being a full vampire. I'll leave it at that for now, as the explanation can get a bit confusing and lengthy," she said firmly and we just nodded numbly at her.

Isabella was about to continue but one of the boys, Carter, yawned and we all looked at him, dumbfounded. She chuckled at her son and glanced at us before looking back to the quintuplets. "Go ahead and let down your shields," she instructed and they nodded. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of five, fast-beating heartbeats. I truly didn't have it left in me to be shocked anymore and was now just curious.

Carlisle, too, wanted to know more. "Their hearts beat?" he asked, excited by the prospect of learning something previously unknown to him, curious doctor that he is.

Isabella laughed. "Yes, they do. My heart was beating as well when they were conceived. So, they are half-vampire and half-Siren," she confirmed. "And now, it's time for them to go to bed," she said, looking at them with nothing less than absolute love. I could understand that they needed to sleep, but I was disappointed that this meant that she would leave now. I'm sure the others shared my sentiments, to a certain degree that is.

"Will we see you, tomorrow?" Alice asked desperately and Isabella smirked at her.

"Of course, we have school together, don't we?" she grinned and Alice beamed at her. "We'll see you tomorrow, and we'll come back here to continue the story if that's alright?" she asked Carlisle and Esme who eagerly nodded before Carlisle frowned slightly. He was going to say something but Isabella beat him to the punch. "And, of course, we can wait until you finish your shift at the hospital, Carlisle," she assured him and he nodded his thanks with relief.

The six of them stood, then. Each of the kids murmured goodnights, clearly getting sleepy, now. I began to panic slightly as Isabella began to say her own goodbyes. But, she calmed me when she had spoken to everyone but Emmett and I. "I hope none of you mind, but I was hoping that you, Rosalie and Emmett, wouldn't mind accompanying me so that we could talk?" she asked and Em and I nodded eagerly. We were desperate to talk to her about all of this. She smiled and we all said goodbye.

Outside, we followed Bella and the kids as they led us through the forest to a beautiful, large home some miles from our house. It was incredible and I could already tell that it suited her. We followed them inside and the interior of their home was just as stunning as the exterior.

All six of them turned to face Emmett and I once we stood in front of a beautiful, winding staircase in what appeared to be the center of the house. Before the silence could get awkward, the oldest, Isobel, stepped forward. "Goodnight," she murmured tiredly as she swiftly hugged both Emmett and I.

The other four followed her example before they returned to Isabella's side and told their mother goodnight, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek before heading upstairs. Isabella smiled softly as she watched them go before returning her attention to us.

I was about to speak but she shook her head and motioned for me to wait. We didn't have long to wait. The kids', well teenagers really, heartbeats slowed slightly and their near-silent breathing deepened and slowed, signaling that they were asleep. Once a short amount of time passed, Isabella led us into the living room and we all took seats with Emmett and I on one couch and Isabella on the chair across from us.

She smiled slightly, looking at us curiously. "I'm assuming that you both feel it, too?" she asked and we nodded in agreement.

"We do," Emmett confirmed, but there was a trace of hesitation in his voice. "We just don't quite understand it," he admitted for the both of us.

Her lips turned up into a wry smile. "I don't quite understand it, either. We should have felt it when I was human, but we didn't and I'm not quite sure why," she mused and I frowned.

"I didn't understand that part either. I…" I paused, shame washing over me for an instant. "I really wanted to apologize for the way that I treated you when you were human. I've regretted it for a long time because you didn't do anything to deserve it, but now…" I trailed off helplessly and suddenly Isabella was kneeling before me and looking at me intently.

"Rosalie, I don't want you to ever blame yourself for that. It's okay. I never held it against you even before I knew that you and Emmett were my mates, and I could never hold it against you now, okay?" she asked, searching my eyes as she reached out and took one of my hands in hers.

I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you," I said sincerely and she smiled, shaking her head slightly. She got up but didn't release my hand, moving only far enough to sit on the coffee table behind her.

"Well, I think the one thing that we really need to talk about is: What are we going to do about all three of us being mated?" Emmett asked after a moment of silence. All three of us glanced at one another. Honestly? I didn't have a clue. I just knew that I needed them – both of them. All of us had lost Isabella before, and even though she and I never had a good relationship – if you could even call it that – when she was human, I was still affected when we left her behind. Now that we knew about the mating connection, I may not know how we would handle it, but I did know one thing: I wasn't losing her again.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Phew! If you read my other story – Violent Delights, Violent Ends – then you know that I'm sick, but I felt inspired to write and thus, this chapter was born. So, I hope you all enjoyed it and that it answered a few of your questions! **

**EmmettLove99: You should have your question answered in the next chapter and I couldn't say because I haven't decided yet but you should know soon.**

**newblood: I understand your concerns, but it should make more sense when I go more into Isabella's past later in the story. Also, the birth didn't happen the way that it did in Breaking Dawn and that, too, will be elaborated on later in the story. So, bear with me and all of these things will be answered. And I can only try to improve my writing with time and I would appreciate any suggestions that you have to help me do so – I'm still a young and fairly new writer, so I'll take all the feedback I can get. :)**

**GothicPhoenix: I most likely will include some flashbacks later in the story seeing as you're right and it does help clarify things in most cases.**

**meme: I haven't decided on all of the elements of Bella/Rose/Emmett's relationship yet so I really have no answer to your question just yet. However, I can say that I'm not a fan of the whole jealousy/possessive aspect of relationships and tend to downplay it maybe even a little more than is realistic in most cases. But as for Rose… well, we'll just have to wait and see. :D**

**Okay, I hope that answers some of your questions. Once again, thanks for reading and leave your comments, suggestions, requests, etc. Thanks, everyone!**

**- Katharine**


	5. Mated

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Four: Mated**

_Emmett_

"Well, I think the one thing that we really need to talk about is: What are we going to do about all three of us being mated?" I asked after a moment of silence had passed. I was still a little shocked by everything that had happened in the past couple hours.

I mean, yeah, being mated to two insanely hot chicks – it sounds like every man's dream. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled and my bond to both of them was strong. But… it was a little unconventional. I mean, I had never heard of a person having more than one mate.

Still, come on. Isabella… I used to look at her like my little sister, so I couldn't help but feel a little weird about that. So, I really didn't know how this was going to work. I just knew that we would find a way. I really wasn't as stupid as I came across – I just like to have fun.

Isabella sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I really don't know," she confessed, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "I guess…" she shrugged. "I guess we just take it slow, see what happens?"

Rose nodded slowly. "I think that's really all we can do," she said with a shrug before turning to me. "Em?" she asked and I nodded, a small grin appearing on my lips.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," I teased, moving quickly and pulling Isabella off the coffee table to sit on my other side and throwing one arm around hers and Rose's shoulders, pulling them to my sides. They playfully protested and I laughed quietly, trying not to wake up B's kids. That thought brought me up short and I paused, glancing up at the ceiling.

The raven-haired vampire at my side looked at me questioningly. "What is it, Emmett?" she asked curiously and I looked at her with a soft smile on my face.

"They're amazing, B," I told her, easily slipping back into using one of my nicknames for her back then. She smiled, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Thanks," she murmured before nudging me with her arm. "I named one of them after you, too, you know," she grinned and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She smiled. "Carter," she clarified. "I used your human surname," she told me and my eyes widened, a wide grin splitting my lips.

Impulsively, I hugged her to my chest. "Thanks, B," I whispered as her arms came around me and I felt Rose put one hand on my shoulder. It was one of the most amazing moments of my entire existence. I just felt so… _complete _with both of them there.

We pulled back and Rose and I stood. "So, we'll see you in school tomorrow, right?" Rosalie asked and Isabella nodded, a small smirk on her lips.

"What kind of mother would I be if I let my kids skip school?" she asked, mock-offended. I chuckled deeply and nodded in agreement.

We walked to the door, pausing outside on the porch, and Isabella leaned up and kissed first me and then Rose on the cheek. "Goodnight," she murmured and we smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Isabella," Rose whispered, returning her kiss on the cheek.

"Night, B," I grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead and taking in her heavenly scent. It was a mixture of vanilla, strawberries, and something that I could only describe as night. It was incredible.

I took Rose's hand in mine and we took off into the forest, although we slowed to a walk when we were out of hearing range. Our fingers twined together and it brought the same feeling of love and comfort that it had for all the years we'd been together. But now… Now, I could feel that something was missing. But it wasn't enough to wipe the smile from my face.

My wife looked up at me with a smile playing on her lips. "What are you smiling about, hmm?" she asked teasingly and I smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Well, you see, I just found out that my wife and I are both also mated to another woman. So, now I eventually get to have two gorgeous vampire chicks in my bed instead of just one," I growled lowly, kissing down her neck teasingly before pulling back to smirk at her.

Rose laughed, reaching up to cuff me affectionately on the back of the head. "Well, I have to admit, I _am _curious," she murmured and my eyes narrowed. She leaned towards me so that there was just an inch between our lips. "But for now… We should get home," she laughed, pulling back.

I pouted. "But Rose…" I whined playfully and she shook her head before winking.

"Keep up if you can, monkey man," she laughed, turning and speeding through the forest. I growled and chased after her.

I loved spending time with her like this, just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, the other couples in the house are great and I love them all. But they don't play together the way Rose and I do when we're alone out in the woods.

I laughed loudly as I tried to catch up. My amazing blonde angel was just too fast for me though and I followed her into the house about ten seconds after she entered our home. "We're back," I called in a sing-song voice and Rose laughed lightly as I rushed to embrace her.

We kissed lingeringly as I heard the others assemble from various places in the houses, taking their seats from earlier. When Rose and I separated, I took a seat on the couch and she curled into my side.

The others were waiting for us to be finished and once we were settled, Carlisle spoke. "I…" he paused, running a hand through his slightly tousled blonde hair. "I can't believe that she's alive," he murmured shaking his head.

Esme smiled widely, her eyes bright with adoration. "I'm so glad to have her back! And those kids," she sighed, squeezing Carlisle's hand in hers.

Alice grinned. "I know. I can't believe that Bella had five kids…" she trailed off in wonder before getting excited. "I wonder if any of them like to go shopping? I love what Bella was wearing. Ooh! I wonder if she'll go shopping with me, now?" My pixie-like sister was practically bouncing in her eagerness.

Jasper chuckled, taking his wife in his arms. "Calm down, darlin'. I'm about to start dancing around the room if you don't tone it down just a little," he smiled at her and she took a deep breath, nodding.

Rose opened her mouth but nothing came out and she shook her head. "I can't believe that she named them after us," she murmured in awe. "That she still loved us after the way that we left her…" she sighed and I hugged her to me a little more tightly.

"We talked about this earlier. She doesn't blame us. It's okay," I whispered in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear, and she shot me a grateful glance, nodding in agreement.

Esme's eyes widened a little and she frowned, a low growl escaping her. "That boy…" she muttered and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked and she chuckled humorlessly.

"I think we need to have a little talk with our son, Carlisle," she said firmly and realization flashed through me, a snarl forming on my lips.

"Edward," I spat and Esme nodded solemnly while Carlisle frowned.

"I agree. He may not have known that Bella was pregnant, but it was still wrong of him to do something so callous by sleeping with her the night before the day he planned to leave her," he said disapprovingly before glancing at Rose and I, his eyes softening and a smile forming on his lips. "Of course, he will be informed of the relationship between Emmett, Rose, and Bella and warned that his interference will be neither welcomed nor tolerated," he went on and I nodded.

"He better not try to interfere," Rosalie muttered darkly and a low growl of approval left me.

Alice frowned sadly. "But we all left her," she pointed out reluctantly and I grimaced.

Jasper comforted her. "We did, but at the time we thought that he was her mate." Rosalie and I snarled at that and our brother sent a wave of calm our way. "However, we know better now. He won't have any say over anything that happens," he finished and the little vampire smiled slightly, nodding.

"When's he going to get here, Ali?" I asked as calmly as I could. All I really wanted to do was tear the bastard apart, no specific reason needed other than that he was a self-righteous asshole.

My sister concentrated for a moment, her gaze becoming unfocused before she glanced back at me. "He'll be here the day after tomorrow," she informed me and I frowned but shrugged it off.

Esme looked at us all seriously. "I understand that what he did was wrong, but I don't want anyone fighting for no good reason. If he provokes you, please just try to ignore it. If he attacks first, then of course you may defend yourself but please… Try to keep anyone from getting hurt," she pleaded seriously, looking at all of us individually.

I nodded reluctantly. I still wanted to tear him apart but… I smirked. "I don't think we're gonna have to worry about him," I stated confidently and Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" he questioned.

I grinned roguishly. "I have a feeling that Bella and her kids can handle themselves," I said and my surrogate father's eyes lit up.

"I wonder what powers they have…" he murmured, deep in thought. I rolled my eyes. My father, the ever curious doctor.

Rose ignored Carlisle's musings, turning to our mother in all the ways that count. "Esme, whenever you get a chance to see it, you're going to love Isabella's house," she gushed, going into detail about what we had seen of the large home.

Esme's eyes lit up. She was a sucker for anything architectural and I knew that she would be in heaven when she saw my other mate's house. It was pretty cool from what I'd seen.

Jasper's head tilted to one side when the conversation lulled. "Why do you call her Isabella?" he asked inquisitively.

My eyebrows furrowed and I exchanged a glance with my angel. We each shrugged. "I don't know, really. It's…" I struggled to find a way to explain it, looking to Rose for help.

"It just feels right to call her that. It's been decades since we've seen her and I don't know," my mate paused. "I feel like she hasn't really gone by Bella in a long time," she told him and he nodded thoughtfully.

Alice squealed and we looked at her in amusement. "I can't wait to go to school with Bella and the kids tomorrow," she said eagerly but then she pouted. "But I can't see if we'll have any classes with them because I can't see them," she complained and we all laughed at her. An Alice that couldn't use her gift to find out what she wanted to know was not a happy Alice. Let's just say she wasn't really a fan of surprises…

I leaned down and kissed the top of Rose's head, laying my chin on top of her head while Jasper teased his wife and our parents watched in silent amusement. "Maybe tomorrow we can start getting to know her again, all of them," I murmured and she glanced up at me, a soft smile on her face.

"Tomorrow," she agreed, kissing me deeply. I drowned out the sound of my parents and siblings, reaching down to pull Rose into my arms and carrying her quickly up the stairs and into our room. We still had _hours _before school, and I planned on making the most of our time…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter but for me Emmett is a hard character to write. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Now, reviews please!**

**- Katharine**


	6. First Day

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Five: First Day**

_Isabella_

I glanced at the clock from my place in the center of my bed, where I had been "resting" for the rest of the night after changing into my school clothes not long after Rosalie and Emmett left. Almost time to get the kids up for school. A soft smile adorned my lips as I teleported outside of my eldest daughter's door. I always woke her first, before the others so that we could have a little mother-daughter time before they were up.

Entering, I saw her asleep on her bed and crossed to climb in beside her, pushing her silky dark hair, which was just like mine, out of her face. "Isobel. Isobel, wake up, darling," I murmured quietly.

"Hmm…" she muttered, yawning as she woke in my arms. "Morning, Mom," she smiled sleepily, laying her head on my arm.

I chuckled quietly. "Good morning, my sweet daughter," I greeted her. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she agreed, pulling away slightly to stretch her muscles. "What is it?"

"What do you think about the Cullens being back, really?" I asked point-blank. Isobel is the oldest and, even though they were all born on the same day, she's always been more mature than the others. It's just the way she is, and I value all of their opinions, anyway.

She paused, frowning slightly. "I don't know," she began slowly. "You know that we've always wanted to meet them, and I am excited that they're here. I just don't know how I feel about forgiving them so easily, but…" Isobel shrugged. "I don't think they really deserve to be punished or anything like that, but I can't say that I really trust them."

I smiled. _I thought so… _"I can understand that," I responded before kissing her on the top of her head. "Come on, I need to wake the others and then I have something that I want to talk to you all about."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," she sighed, stretching once more as I left the room and going over to her closet.

I went and woke each of the others, starting with Aaron, Carter, and then Lillian. I always saved Renesmee for last the same way that I always woke Isobel first.

I entered the room silently, going to kneel at her bedside. As always, my breath caught at the peaceful, innocent picture of my daughter in a tranquil sleep. It was one of the most beautiful, pure things that I'd ever seen. I let out a deep breath. "Ren, baby, wake up," I whispered, gently stroking her hair.

She stirred and yawned quietly before opening her eyes, two deep gold pools greeting me and lighting up when she saw me. Immediately, she reached for me and I took her in my arms. "Morning, Mommy," she murmured tiredly and I smiled softly.

"Good morning, baby girl. Did you sleep well?" I asked concernedly. I had heard her tossing in the bed a little last night.

She sighed. "I suppose it was alright…" she hesitated. "Did we really see them?" she asked quietly. I held her a little tighter for a moment before pulling back enough that I could look into her face.

"Yes, we did. It's okay, baby. Come on and get dressed. I want to talk to all of you about something before we leave for school." She nodded and hugged me one more time before getting up to grab her clothes for the day.

Downstairs, I took a seat at the long dining room table, waiting for my children to come down. I didn't have long to wait, and soon each of them sat before me with some small piece of fruit – one of the few human foods that they enjoyed on a regular basis – that they found particularly appealing: Aaron liked green apples, Lillian preferred strawberries, Renesmee enjoyed grapes, Carter chose oranges, and Isobel liked blackberries.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Carter asked, tilting his head to the side as he ate his breakfast piece by piece.

I hummed in the back of my throat and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward Cullen," I said, raising my hand to cut off their protests. "I know, and believe me when I say I'm no more thrilled than you are." _What an understatement. _"But, even though I didn't ask about him last night, it seems unrealistic to hope that he won't show up."

Aaron hissed quietly. "Damn Cullen," he muttered and I couldn't help it, my lips twitched up into a brief smile. "So, what do you want to do about it?" he asked directly, a determined light burning in his eyes.

I smiled wryly. "Well, ideally, I'd like to have the option of never seeing him again, but I try to keep touch with reality. He will be here and, as much as I would like to, we will not kill or outright attack him without probable cause," I commanded and, even though they didn't look remotely happy about it, they reluctantly agreed.

"So, we're just going to let him get away with all of the damage he caused, what he did to you?" Isobel asked firmly, sapphire eyes flashing dangerously. Lillian, my loyal and sweet but dangerous Lily, looked to be in perfect agreement with her on that one.

I smirked a little and raised one eyebrow. "Did I say that? No, I have no intentions of letting him off Scott-free. However, out of respect for Carlisle and Esme, I would like to avoid any _lasting _physical damage. Of course, if he looks like he's about to make a move on any of us, then you may do as you see fit short of actually killing him," I reassured them and they smiled gleefully.

"Perfect. Now, Cullen better watch his back, 'cause if he thinks things are gonna go his way this time – he's got another thing coming," Lily grinned predatorily.

I smiled, looking at all of my kids. "Alright, now, let's head to school so that we can get our schedules and meet up with the Cullens," I instructed and they nodded, standing as we made our way out to the garage.

"So, what cars should we take, Mom?" Ren asked curiously and I thought it over for a minute before shrugging.

"You guys can take whatever two cars you want. I'll be taking my bike," I told them, walking over towards my sleek, black as night Suzuki Hayabusa. It wasn't (quite) the fastest bike in the world, but I loved it. I never wore a helmet – why bother when you can easily talk your way out of any ticket?

Aaron whooped and ran for his midnight blue Koenigsegg Agera R. His brother joined him while the girls opted to ride together in Nessie's silver Hennessey Venom GT. Once I saw that they were set, I started up my bike and led the way out of the garage and to the school I once again called my own.

Naturally, we arrived faster than would be possible for a mortal. And, of course, all eyes were on us. Once we were parked, I led the way to the office and, lo and behold, one Miss Cope was manning the desk. A different Miss Cope than the original, to be sure, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Excuse me," I said and she looked up, freezing in shock when she saw us. "My name is Isabella Volturi and these are my siblings. We're here to pick up our schedules," I said smoothly, waiting for her to snap out of her momentary stupor at the sound of my voice; I could hear the kids snickering behind my back.

"O-of course. Here you are, Miss Volturi," she stuttered and I smirked, thanking her as I accepted the papers. Her heartbeat was racing as we left the office and we clearly heard her whisper to herself when she thought we couldn't hear her anymore, "Damn. What is with all these gorgeous new students? Did we set up an exchange with a modeling school or something?"

I chuckled to myself after hearing that before shaking my head and passing out the kids schedules so that we could compare. Renesmee, Carter, and Aaron were all pretending to be Juniors while Isobel, Lillian, and I were acting as Seniors. That being said, we wouldn't have all our classes together, but none of us would ever be alone, particularly when you factored in the presence of the Cullens. Each of our schedules went as follows:

**Name: Volturi, Isabella M. S.**

**Grade: 12**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): English IV with Mr. Furlong**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): Physical Education with Mrs. Green**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): Free Period**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): Creative Writing with Mr. Sanchez**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Free Period**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): European History with Ms. Garcia**

**Name: Volturi, Isobel A. S.**

**Grade: 12**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): English IV with Mr. Furlong**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): Physical Education with Mrs. Green**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): Free Period**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): European History with Ms. Garcia**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Free Period**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): Music Theory with Ms. Duvall**

**Name: Volturi, Lillian R. S.**

**Grade: 12**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): Photography with Mr. Marks**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): Free Period**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): English IV with Mr. Furlong**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): European History with Ms. Garcia**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Free Period**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): Physical Education with Ms. Green**

**Name: Volturi, Carter J. S.**

**Grade: 11**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): English III with Mr. Colbert**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): Physical Education with Mrs. Green**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): U.S History with Ms. Strait**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): Creative Writing with Mr. Sanchez**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Physics with Ms. Erins**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): Calculus with Mr. Haventree**

**Name: Volturi, Renesmee C. S.**

**Grade: 11**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): English III with Mr. Colbert**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): U.S History with Ms. Strait**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): Physical Education with Mrs. Green**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): Creative Writing with Mr. Sanchez**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Physics with Ms. Erins**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): Calculus with Mr. Haventree**

**Name: Volturi, Aaron D. S.**

**Grade: 11**

**Period 1 (8:00-9:00): English III with Mr. Colbert**

**Period 2 (9:05-10:05): U.S History with Ms. Strait**

**Period 3 (10:10-11:10): Physical Education with Mrs. Green**

**A Lunch (11:15-11:40)**

**Period 4 (11:45-12:45): Creative Writing with Mr. Sanchez**

**Period 5 (12:50-1:50): Physics with Ms. Erins**

**Period 6 (1:55-3:00): Calculus with Mr. Haventree**

I smiled with satisfaction. Only Carter would be alone in his first and third period classes and Lillian in her first period class, and I was sure that at least one Cullen would be in there with them. All in all, I was pleased. They may be fifty years old, but they would always be my kids.

I looked up at the sound of my name and caught sight of the four Cullens walking towards us, Alice grinning widely as she pulled Jasper behind her.

"Bella! You have to let me see your schedule! I wonder if we have any classes together? I hope we do. Ooh! I love what you're wearing! Did you – " At that moment, the excited pixie was cut off when her husband gently cut her off.

"Darlin', I know we don't really need it, but give Bella a little space to breathe so that she can answer your questions," he chuckled and she sighed but relented.

I smirked. "Nice to see you, too, Alice. I'm glad you like my outfit, I'm sure we do have classes together considering the size of the school, and here are our schedules." She took them, scanning through each one before handing them back and beaming.

"Jasper and Emmett drew the short straws, so they get to be Juniors this year. Rose and I are Seniors and you and Rose have all your classes but fourth and fifth together which are swapped. My schedule is the same as Lillian's. Emmett's schedule matches Carter's and Jasper's is the same as the Aaron and Renesmee's, except first and sixth period," she exclaimed happily and I looked at her in amusement, shaking my head slightly.

The warning bell for first period rang then, and we all went our separate ways to get to class. As I entered my first-period English class with Rosalie and Isobel, I couldn't help the small smirk that stole across my face. _Well, here we go again. First day number two_, I thought wryly. I could only hope that things turned out better this time around, although – from the look of things, so far – there seemed to be pretty good chance of that…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, I can't remember if I already mentioned what time their school day starts, so I decided to make it 8:00. Anyways, I want to thank all my readers/reviewers. You guys inspire me! Now, tell me what you think as well as what you'd like to see happening in the future! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Also, if you haven't already seen it, check out my other new story – "Secrets Untold". It's a crossover of Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks guys and girls!**

**- Katharine**


	7. Back to School

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Six: Back to School**

_Rosalie_

I smirked, shaking my head as I moved towards my first class of the day. Alice was most definitely the most… _enthusiastic _member of the family. Isabella and her daughter, Isobel, were by my side since we shared this and several other classes together.

As monotonous as the school day generally was, I was glad to have something this unexpected and special to relieve the tedium of yet another time going through school. It provided me with the opportunity to get to know my mate better, as well as the chance to interact with her adult children if they were agreeable.

We were the last to enter the room and, naturally, all of the humans stared with open mouths and glazed eyes as they took in our beauty. Mere seconds later, the lines were drawn. The males were all "in love" with any or all of us and the females were beyond the bounds of jealousy and petty irritation, though even they were ensnared by our beauty and undoubtedly would be just as eager to have one of us as their partner as their male counterparts. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. Teenage humans – ruled by their hormones.

The teacher, Mr. Furlong, had to blink and clear his throat. However, to his credit, he made an honest effort to keep his eyes focused on our faces and treat us like any other students. I noticed the ring on his hand and I relaxed the glare that I had used on the pathetic teenage mortals that stared lustfully at my companions and I. He was married and I respected men that were faithful to their wives – if they deserved it, and he had given me no reason to suspect that he didn't.

"May I ask your names?" he asked politely, glancing down at his class attendance list.

"My name is Isabella Volturi and this is my sister Isobel Volturi, along with Rosalie Hale," Isabella spoke smoothly and he nodded.

"Welcome to Forks High School. You can take a seat in those three empty desks in the back right corner, over there," he said and we nodded, moving past the rows of whispering, gossiping students to take our seats.

At just that moment, the first bell rang, signaling the start of the class. "Alright, today we're going to be…" I tuned the teacher out at that moment. I could still hear everything being said – as a vampire, I really had no choice in the matter – I simply pushed it to the back of my mind.

Isabella chuckled from her place to my right (Isobel was seated on her other side). "Another fascinating lecture, hmm?" she mused teasingly and I chuckled too quietly for even the closest humans to hear me. I saw Isobel grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Remind me again, why do we do this?" Isobel muttered, a wry smile on her lips. I wondered about the same thing many times before. Going to school got old after a while, _really _old.

My mate chuckled under her breath. "Hmm, I believe it's something to do with humanity, learning, something like that," she responded teasingly, a loving note in her voice that I listened to in awe. It was such an incredible thing for me to witness even this simple moment of connection between Isabella and her eldest daughter. The camaraderie of the two was a beautiful thing to behold, and I found myself drinking it in.

I was struck by a sudden and insatiable urge to know more. "How many times has your family gone to school?" I asked them both curiously.

Isobel hummed quietly in the back of her throat. "We've been to high school and college three times each. So, a lot less than you guys, I'm sure, but… Once is enough to get the gist of it, right?" she asked in amusement.

I laughed quietly. "Very true," I agreed. "Although, you didn't miss anything and I'm sure you know basically everything we do even with the amount of times that we've been to school," I stated truthfully. Human schools didn't often change their curriculums – not that all of the information they taught was correct, anyway. It was one of the reasons that Jasper avoided classes that would teach the Civil War as much as possible – he couldn't stand to hear them mess up the facts and degrade his home.

"Tell me, Rose. Do you object to a somewhat… quieter form of communication?" Isabella asked raised one eyebrow and I frowned slightly… What?

I debated asking but decided against it, choosing simply to trust my newly-discovered mate. "Not at all."

She grinned for a split second before regaining her mask of calm, as she and her daughter shared an amused glance. "Perfect. Just stay calm," she warned me.

**After all, we wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we?**

I gasped quietly at the voice that rang within my mind. It was Isabella's voice. I opened my mouth to speak before pausing. _**You can… share thoughts?**_

Isabella smiled faintly before replying. **I can.**

A third, unfamiliar voice entered my mind, then. _Pretty cool, huh?_

I startled just slightly before smirking. _**Isobel?**_

Both mother and daughter laughed quietly. _The one and only._

**We can all do it, actually, in a way. There is a bond between the six of us that allows us to share thoughts freely, but only between us. There is something more, but I already told the family that I would explain further, later on today. **Isabella's explanation once more filled me with awe. Their bond was strong; I could see it.

I shook my head slightly. _**That's … incredible, really. Is it optional, when you hear each other's thoughts, or do you have to work to keep each other out? **_I couldn't imagine that level of… closeness to anyone, much less five people. Based on that, I was almost certain that they must be able to block each other out in some way.

They both grinned widely. _We can all close our minds to each other. If we couldn't, I don't think that we could handle it. _Isobel's mental voice was wry and I smirked at that. I would imagine so.

**Don't be fooled, Rosalie. My children and I are all very close in different ways, but even we can't get along all the time. I am their mother, after all. **She grinned, and there was no bitterness or sadness that I could hear. And Isabella was right. A true family, a healthy family, was bound to have some arguments. It wasn't a non-confrontational lifestyle that made a group of people turn into a family – it was the love they all felt for one another at the end of the day.

A new voice interrupted before I could respond in any way. Mom.

_**Who… **_I wondered curiously. I knew that it was one of her kids – I just didn't know which one. Mental and physical voices, as I had just learned, differed. So, although I could tell that the voice was female, I couldn't tell which of Isabella's other daughters it was.

**It's alright, Rose. The voice you heard was Lillian's. Rose and Isobel are linked with me at the moment, Lily. **Hmm… Lily… I liked it, a small spreading across my face.

Oh. Ha ha. Well, I was too tired to mention it last night, but it's nice to finally meet my namesake. Lillian's voice was teasing but sincere and I chuckled.

_**It was very nice to meet you, too. I wanted to let you know that I would really love to get to know you and your siblings if you would let me, Isobel and Lillian. **_I couldn't speak for the rest of the family, even if I did know for a fact that they were all eager to get to know these new additions to our family.

_That sounds great. We've waited a long time to meet you all… _Isobel trailed off and her sister picked up her thought trail. All that we've had before now were stories. It's nice to be able to see the real thing.

I smiled. _**I look forward to making up for lost time.**_

**What was it that you wanted, Lily? **Isabella was curious, I could tell.

I just wanted to know what the plan was. Alice and I have a free period after this class. Then, the three of you have a free period in third hour. Everyone has A Lunch. Rosalie, you have a free period in fourth hour. You, Isobel, Alice, and I have a free period in fifth, while Rosalie has Creative Writing. And after that everyone will be in class.

I could see Isabella thinking about that before she responded, shrugging slightly as she did. **Well, you're more than welcome to speak to your aunt during your free period next hour. If you decide not to, then all I ask is that you not leave the school grounds. Isobel, the same goes for you in our third hour free period. You can, of course, stay with Rose and I, but you don't have to. At the beginning of A Lunch, we'll all meet in front of the Library. If you would, please let your brothers and sister know. In our fifth hour free period, the same rule applies. The two of you are free to do whatever you like as long as you remain on school grounds. Then, we'll meet in the parking lot after the final bell. **I smiled. I liked how she told Isobel that she could stay with "Rose and I" – maybe a little more than I should, but she was my mate and our bond was strong despite its newness.

Sure thing. I'll let them know. Thanks, Mom. Talk to you guys, later. I felt the curious sensation of a sudden… lack of presence, for lack of a better description, as (presumably) Lillian closed her mind to the link.

It was peaceful for a moment. And then there was a shift. It was nothing significant – not in most cases, at least. One of the students – a girl – gasped, letting out a quiet hiss of pain. She had given herself a paper cut. No big deal, right? Not usually. But this was no small paper cut. It was deep and ran several inches long, welling up quickly with a thin layer of blood. No big deal – for a human. Or a well-fed vampire. But it had been weeks since I had fed before last night, and I hadn't fed as well as I should have. My thirst was strong and, though the girl wasn't my singer (I was certain of that), her blood was strong.

I bit my tongue and shut down my breathing. I'd never tasted human blood, but the temptation was always there. No. No. I can't. The memory of that sweet scent mocked me and I held tight to my desk – as tight as I could without altering the material. Just as a small whine left my throat…

… the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

A hand reached out and clasped my own. "Rosalie. Follow me. Come on," she soothed me, pulling me quickly up and from the room. I focused on the sound of my mate's voice, blocking out the rest of the world as much as I could, as she led me from the school building and deep into the encroaching forest.

Once we were out of sight, we began to run and I paid little attention to where we were going, just focusing on her. I breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the forest, mixing with her intoxicating scent. Eventually, we came to a small clearing where Isabella released me and I began to relax.

Still, I was shaken. It had been a long time since I felt that… out of control. My control was second only to Carlisle's. But this… It was unbalancing. It made me feel almost… powerless. And it made me think of… _him_. A sob rose in my throat and I shut my eyes, sliding to the ground.

Almost instantly, I heard footsteps approach and stop a feet in front of me. "Rosalie… May I?" I knew what she was asking, and I needed her. I didn't answer. I didn't think. I launched myself at her and she caught me, taking me in her arms and holding me gently but firmly. "Shh… I know, Rose. I know." She held me as I sobbed, and it was different from when Emmett had comforted me when he was first changed and I spoke to him about all of that. She was different, and I knew that I would have to tell her everything at some point. I just wasn't quite ready yet. But I would be. It would just take a little time…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you all like the chapter. I tried to fix the mistakes of the original chapter, while altering the material but also heading in mainly the same direction. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	8. Developments and Surprises

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Seven: Developments and Surprises**

_Isabella_

As I stepped out of my car and prepared to go to the Cullen house, I smiled softly, thinking back on the unexpected first day. Rose's brief struggle in first period worried me, but after our time in the forest she seemed to recover.

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_I held Rose in my arms as she sobbed, and my heart ached for her pain. She was hurt, and it hurt me to know that. Still, I couldn't keep from relishing the feel of holding her in my arms, comforting her like that. But, no matter how much I loved it, I would gladly never hold her that way again, if it meant that she would never experience such pain again._

_I couldn't empathize with what she felt, not directly. I had experienced that feeling, of course, but not for myself. No, my own knowledge was second-hand. But I didn't need to know, in order to know that she needed me in that moment, and I was more than happy to help her in any way._

"_Shh…" I shushed her, holding her a little closer. The way that she clung to me… I wanted nothing more than to take away her heartache and suffering, but I resigned myself to the impossibility of it._

_I didn't know how long I held her in my arms before she calmed, but I would have gladly held her even longer still, if she had needed it. The three of us may not know yet exactly how our situation would work out, but Rosalie was my mate. We would make it work. Because, whether it fully made sense to us yet or not, we were meant to be together._

"_Are you alright?" I asked her gently, and she released a quiet breath, her head resting in the crook of my neck, her arms tight around me. I had my eyes closed, simply enjoying the quiet moment with her, letting her recover her calm before we had to move._

_She nodded slightly against my shoulder. "I'm better now." She paused and her voice dropped to a fervent whisper. "Thank you. Really, Isabella, thank you."_

_I shook my head just a little. "You don't have to thank me, Rosalie," I murmured. "I'm happy just to be here for you when you need me. I want to be there for you, however you need me to," I assured her firmly._

_She pulled back and looked me in the eye, and she must have seen the obvious sincerity in my eyes because her gaze softened and held a tenderness that would have taken my breath away, had I still been human. "Thank you," she repeated quietly, but I knew that she wasn't just thanking me for my reassurances._

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

After that moment, she was calmer and I was relieved by that. I never wanted her to have to feel those things, but I knew that it was inevitable. Now, I frowned as I thought of going over to the Cullen house. I didn't particularly look forward to telling them of our history, but I wasn't exactly dreading it, either.

"So, we're heading over there now, right?" Aaron asked, and I nodded. The kids were just getting out of the car and we were heading upstairs and out of the garage.

"We're going right now, so, if there's anything you guys need to do first…" I trailed off invitingly, but they all just shook their heads and I smirked. "Well then, let's go!" I instructed, taking off into the forest with a laugh.

They chased after me, and we used the run as an excuse to let off a little bit of steam before we started going through different parts of our collective story. I watched for a moment as we paused so that the boys could wrestle. Neither one of them had the upper hand – until Isobel jumped in and beat them both, making both her sisters and I laugh.

Eventually, I called them to order. "Come on, let's get going!" I called, leading them through the forest once more. The boys grumbled playfully, but they did as I said and followed after me. It felt relaxing to just run like this with my kids. I had to admit, I was looking forward to watching them get to know the other side of their family, like they had begun doing at lunch earlier that afternoon.

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_Rosalie and I walked side-by-side to the library, and, as we drew closer, I was able to see both the Cullens and my kids waiting for us. I smiled at them. "So, shall we all go to lunch together?" I asked, and they nodded. "I was thinking that we could have lunch in the cafeteria and go for a short hunt every other day," I suggested as we walked towards the lunchroom._

_In response, I received a few enthusiastic agreements, although Emmett did pout, of course. We all laughed at him as he grumbled about not being able to catch any grizzly bears nearby. He was really just a big kid, sometimes, but he was adorable. When he had first seen Rose and I, he gave us a soft smile and came to walk next to us._

_When we entered the cafeteria, we gathered our props, while the kids grabbed some fruit that they liked. We pulled two rectangular tables together, so that we would have room for everyone. And, from there, it was like it was just natural._

_I paused in talking to Ren, Emmett, and Rose, taking a moment just to observe the scene taking place all around me. Alice, Isobel, and Lillian were talking about possibly going shopping sometime in the next week, as well as talking about the different styles of clothes that they liked. Jasper was talking to my sons about a topic that they all could agree on – history. The boys actually enjoyed history, oddly enough._

_Ren pulled me back into the conversation just then. "Mom, what do you think about all of us going for a sort of family hunt sometime? Next weekend, maybe?" she asked eagerly, although she spoke too quietly for the humans to hear her – after all, it wouldn't do to have them hear her calling me 'Mom', after all._

_I smiled, nodding my consent. "Of course," I agreed, glancing at my mates out of the corner of my eye. I knew that we would need to speak to my kids about our relationship at some point, but I wanted them there with me when I spoke to them, if they wanted to be there. This relationship was definitely going to take work – but, then again, what relationship didn't? It would all work out. I was sure of it. We just had to do it all together…_

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

As we approached the house, I could tell that something was wrong. Instantly, I signaled the kids to put their shields up, all while putting up my own. In the back of my mind, I opened our connection, but I wasn't focusing on it at that moment.

I was unsettled. Something big was going to happen. Something was about to change, and I could feel my emotions becoming unsettled. The weather was quickly changing, until it was laced with latent electricity, energy crackling through the air.

The door swung open to reveal Alice, looking both furious and full of pent up energy. I interrupted her before she could speak. "I know," I said flatly, motioning for her to go back inside. Oh, yes, I knew exactly what was going to happen, now.

**Behave. You will not attack until I tell you. **I could feel their reluctance, but none of them protested – they didn't know quite what was happening yet – and Alice tensely stepped aside. Well, the Cullens were in for a crash course in Swan-Volturi history. The bastard had more to answer for than they knew. As I walked into the Cullens' living room, I took in the expressions of all those present in the room.

Carlisle was striving to portray his usual calm, unruffled air, but it was evident that he was stressed. His eyes had an unsettled light to them; his anxiety was palpable. The head of the Cullen clan sat tensely, his arm wrapped stiffly around his wife and mate's shoulder where they sat on one of the couches. He was angry, but he was still one of the calmest in the room – he was too compassionate to ever be truly violent unless a member of the family was in immediate danger.

Esme was less tense than her husband, but she was no less worried. She appeared conflicted, and I had to sympathize with her for it. She had always claimed me as her daughter, so it had to be difficult for her. As a mother myself, I knew that it was a truly impossible task. But, as always, the love she held for her family was more than clear. Her compassion knew no bounds. But she, too, was aggravated.

Alice was still anxious and irate, but she was a bit less tense with Jasper. I knew that she must try to keep a hold on her emotions, in order to help him and make things a bit easier for him in situations such as those. There was fury in her eyes, though, and it was a no-brainer whose side she was on.

Jasper looked overwhelmed, and I wrapped him in my shield, causing his head to snap up. He stared at me questioningly and I nodded just slightly, smiling a small smile. He gave a weak smile back and nodded courteously.

I looked to my mates next. They were both particularly irritated. Emmett was furious, and he looked almost like he would be pacing I agitation if it were an option. Rose was equally angry, and her eyes met mine in an uncompromising determination. There would be no excuses, no justifications with Rosalie. I couldn't help but smile slightly at their sincere show of support.

My kids and I stood in a line between the two rows of couches, waiting for the one person we all knew was coming. I snapped my fingers and our usual black garb, beneath our onyx cloaks. We pulled out hoods up, and obviously we had good timing because we heard him just then. My own ire flared and power flickered and thrummed through my kids' and my connection.

A growl, low enough not to be heard by anyone outside the room, much less the house, rumbled in my chest. At that moment, the front door opened and a solitary pair of footsteps started towards the entrance to the room. Just then, the person took a deep breath and a snarl erupted in their chest. They rushed through the house and appeared before us, just as a single bolt of lightning struck outside. He was met with twelve glares and six growls.

Because standing there, looking just as smug and self-righteous as ever, was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the short chapter, but I was feeling a little bit un-inspired. But the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	9. Revelations

**A/N: I made some changes to the end of the last chapter, so check it out!**

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Eight: Revelations**

_Isabella_

I looked at the smug bastard and watched his expression fall as I pulled back my hood, seeing realization and fury build in his deceiving eyes. It had been half a century since I had seen him last, but now I was seeing him for what he truly was – a snake and a coward, who was a liar and a self-centered jackass.

He began to back away, almost unconsciously, a snarl forming on his lips. "What's the matter, Edward? Don't you remember me?" I asked sarcastically.

He growled then, taking a step forward in an attempt to gain some sort of superiority over the situation. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay human!" he seethed, but I saw the uncomfortable shift in his step.

I clicked my tongue, silently cautioning my children as I felt their hatred and restlessness growing. "It would seem your acting skills aren't quite what they used to be, are they? You're nervous, Eddie," I said mockingly, and he hissed at me.

Aaron stepped forward in warning. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said menacingly, and Edward slipped forward into a crouch. I snapped, then.

Instantly, I was between the two of them, and I waved my hand, creating a shield to hold the disgusting vampire in place until I released him. His eyes widened and he slammed against the walls of the shield, trying to escape and failing miserably.

"Enough!" I commanded, reaching back with one hand to squeeze Aaron's shoulder gently. "We came here to enlighten you about our past, and I believe that we should start with one particular piece of history," I told the other Cullens and they all seemed to relax just slightly, though there was still a great amount of anger in the air.

"What do you mean, Isabella?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward just slightly. I smirked as Edward began fighting once more. It would seem that he didn't want his betrayal exposed to the family. Well, it was time that his true colors were revealed once and for all.

"Before I left Forks fifty years ago, I left a letter in this house, in case any of you returned," I began and they appeared shocked before realization began to dawn on Jasper's face.

"And none of us found that letter," he said tensely, motioning to the family seated on the couches. I nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed. None of _you _found it," I turned to face the panicked and irate vampire trapped behind me. "However, the person who did find it is in this very room," I said simply, glaring at the pathetic boy seething at me pitifully.

"Edward!" Esme said sharply. "Is this true? Did you find the letter that Bella left behind?" she demanded and he growled, receiving a dozen growls in return.

"Alright!" he confessed furiously. "I found the letter! And I burned it, too!" he snarled, and I raised my hand to quiet the Cullens' and my kids' hisses and snarls.

"Well, then, how about I recite it for them?" I asked rhetorically, silencing Edward when he tried to protest, my fury rising to new heights at his impudence. I thought back to when I first left the letter here, hoping it would be enough for them to believe me and look for me, us…

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_A single tear rolled down my face as I drove away from the Cullen house, one hand on my abdomen. I was already showing, and I gently rubbed my baby bump. I couldn't stop the words from repeating in my mind._

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Before I say anything else, I want you to know how much I love you. None of you are to blame for what happened, and I know that now. It was Edward's fault, and my anger is for him alone. But I'm writing this for a reason. As unbelievable as it may seem, I'm… pregnant. Before Edward left, we slept together, and now I'm pregnant – more pregnant than I should be. It's happening so fast, and I don't know what to do without a vampire to help me. You're all gone, and I wish desperately that you were here, but you're not. I have to take care of my baby, so I'm doing the only thing that I can. I'm going to Italy, to the Volturi. I understand the risk I'm taking, but if I can save my child then it will be worth it. I can't do this alone. I already seem as though I'm months pregnant, when it's really only been a little more than a week. I love you all, and I hope that you'll find this letter. If you do, then please, come to Italy and find me._

_You Will Always Be My First True Family, All My Love, Bella_

_I bit my tongue before I turned out of the Cullens' driveway and began my trip to Seattle. This would be the last time that I was here for a long time, if not ever in the event that Aro decided to kill me. So, I said a quick goodbye, and then I turned onto the road and I was gone._

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

The kids had crowded around me as I recited the letter, and all of the Cullens were sobbing quietly, clinging to their mates. My own mates seemed to become overwhelmed and suddenly they were there before me, gently moving to reach me.

Edward seemed to catch on then, and a flash of knowledge crossed his furious visage. "No!" he growled. "How dare you touch her?! She's mine!" he growled, an insane glint in his eyes.

Rose's grip on me tightened slightly and Emmett spun to tower over his former brother. I caught on to his intentions and released the shield just as he reached forward to snatch the bronze-haired vampire up and march him outside.

We all followed as Emmett literally threw Edward out of the house and onto the ground, where he lay with bared teeth and clenched fists. The kids pleaded with me through our link and I relented, letting them loose.

Power crackled through the air, invisible but tangible all the same. They fanned out, growling as they stalked forward. "How dare you?" Isobel demanded quietly, her ire dripping from every word.

Carter hissed at the vampire on the ground before him. "My mother does not belong to you!" he raged before his eyes widened and his anger increased even more. "And we are not _your _children!" he snapped, clearly picking up on something in Edward's mind.

Renesmee, my youngest daughter, who was usually the calmest and slowest to anger of her siblings, was beyond furious. "We are Mom's kids and you will never be our father, whether you were the one who helped her create us or not!"

"We don't and never have needed anyone but Mom! We've always had her and our family in Volterra, and that's always been more than enough for us! And now we have the rest of the Cullens to get to know and to have as family!" Lillian growled at him, her golden eyes flashing, darkening until they were nearly black from anger.

"But you? We will never, ever need you or want you!" Aaron hissed, sneering down at the quivering, pathetic being before him. "You are nothing but a worthless, spiteful, lying bastard!" he spat.

Edward seemed to gather himself and he stood, backing away with darkened eyes and a steady growl rumbling in his chest. "Carlisle, are you really going to let these brats talk to me that way? I deserve respect! I did the right thing! Bella was too stupid to know better than to want this life, so I took away her choice before she could screw it up!" he said haughtily. "And as for these," he sneered at my children, and a fierce snarl burst out of my chest. "I would have done the right thing and had them aborted if I had been here!"

I lost it then. He could sneer and insult me all he wanted, but I wouldn't stand for him smearing my kids. Even the thought of not having them was painful, and I leapt towards him. I wasn't alone either. Rose pounced with me, and we caught and slammed him onto the ground.

He fought, but he was no match for our strength. "My kids are more important to me than you have ever been, and having them will always be the best decision I have ever made!" I snarled, aching for the pain that my children felt at just the suggestion that I could have killed them before they were born.

Rose growled as he opened his mouth. "Don't you dare try to defend yourself! You have lied to us for decades, probably since Carlisle changed you! I will never consider you family again you miserable bastard, and the only thing that you have ever done right is contribute to making those beautiful children of Bella's!" she hissed at him menacingly.

Emmett stood over us then, looking as though he was itching to take Edward's head off, but I shook my head and motioned for Rose to let go and move back. I stood up and took a few steps back, too. "You're not even worth it," I sneered, disgusted by his wounded expression. "Get out of here and don't come back, or you will regret it!" I threatened and he flinched, glaring at me angrily.

"Esme, Carlisle?" he questioned, and they looked at him with hard eyes, refusing to answer. "Fine!" he snarled, backing away. "You'll all get what you deserve for believing that bitch over me!" he hissed, and then he turned and sprinted away, heading away from Forks.

Emmett took a step forward, as if to go after him, but I put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned to face Rosalie – who had moved to stand at my side – and I, his expression softening into one of concern. "Are you alright, Bella? Rose?" he asked, a flicker of worry in his eyes.

I smiled slightly, nodding. "We're fine, Em," I said quietly, glancing at Rose out of the corner of my eye before I turned to face the rest of the family, as well as the slightly calmer, curious expressions of my kids.

"Why don't we all go back inside?" Esme suggested quietly, and I nodded. We all filed back in and moved the furniture so that it was in a circle, taking seats so that we could all see each other.

"Well, I believe we ought to postpone our discussion about our history," I suggested, chuckling quietly at Carlisle's disappointed expression. "However, we will go ahead and explain each of our gifts," I said and he lit up, making all of us laugh, breaking some of the lingering tension.

Isobel smirked. "I'll go first. I have a mental and physical shield that I got from Mom, of course, just like my siblings. I also have control of fire and the power of persuasion," she grinned, creating a flame that hovered above her palm before she closed her hand, extinguishing it.

"I have the power of illusion, as well as control over lightning," Lillian grinned, her gold eyes sparkling with mischief as she made it seem as though there were three of her, before dispelling the images.

"Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Carter grinned widely, his blue eyes bright, and I smiled at him indulgently. "I can control water, and I can read minds when I want to." He sounded a little disgruntled, and I knew it was because he hated the reminder that one of his powers came from Edward.

Aaron looked at his brother sympathetically, before smiling at the Cullens. "I can control the earth, and I have power over memories. I can erase or restore other people's memories, as well as seeing them for myself," he smiled and I raised one finger when Alice's eyes widened, telling her to wait.

Renesmee smiled softly. "I can control air, and I can project thoughts," she said, looking at me. I smiled at her, moving to pick her up and taking her seat before setting her down on my lap, where she snuggled into me the way she had ever since she was a little girl.

I smirked at them, taking in their shell-shocked expressions as they heard about my kids' powers. "I have a mental and physical shield, and I can control the weather. I have the power of persuasion, teleportation, and I have a power called copying, the ability to copy other people's powers," I told them, and we all chuckled at their shocked looks.

Carlisle looked like he was about to burst from curiosity, but I shook my head gently. "Not today, Carlisle. We'll answer your questions some other time, I promise," I said, amused.

Esme smiled at me. "Well, will you return tomorrow, then?" she asked hopefully, and I nodded, motioning to the kids to stand up.

We all moved towards the door, murmuring goodbyes as we went. I tilted my head to let Emmett and Rosalie know to follow us, and each of the other Cullens smiled as we left.

After we were outside, I led the way back to the house, and we ran there silently. Once we had all gone inside and taken seats in the living room, I glanced at my mates before I spoke. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something," I started and they exchanged glances.

"What is it, Mom?" Isobel asked cautiously, and I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair.

Em and Rose were sitting on either side of me, and I took their hands in mine. "We realized, when I found the Cullens yesterday, that… Emmett, Rosalie, and I are mates," I said slowly. I wasn't entirely sure how they were going to take it, but they were my kids and our bond was strong. It would all be alright in the end, I knew. The only question was how they would react to it now…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Yes, I left it hanging, but I want to do their reactions from someone else's point of view. So, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to kill Edward off right away, but I have plans for his imminent demise later on, don't worry. Thanks for reading everyone! Now, review please!**


	10. Reactions

_**Five for Fighting**_

**Chapter Nine: Reactions**

_Emmett_

My head was spinning. I was still beyond angry after the short confrontation with my once-brother, Edward, but I had bigger and more important things to worry about. It was… agonizing to know that we could have helped her, been there for her so much sooner. It made my still chest ache just to think about it. Still, that wasn't the biggest issue at the moment…

I glanced over at my Rose as we sat on either side of our Bella. I knew exactly what was about to happen, and I was a little nervous about it, honestly. It was obvious just how close that my mate and her kids were, and that could either be a very good or a very bad thing – I just wasn't quite sure which it would be.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Bella started calmly. Her kids exchanged glances, and I had to keep myself from fidgeting in my seat.

"What is it, Mom?" Isobel's voice was cautious, and when I glanced over at Rose, I saw my own worries reflected in her eyes. But I also saw the glimmer of our love for our new mate, and that gave me the strength to relax and let Bella handle things how she saw fit.

Bella took one of mine and Rosalie's hands in hers before she spoke. "We realized, when I found the Cullens yesterday," – had it only been yesterday? It seemed as though much more time had passed than that – "that… Emmett, Rosalie, and I are mates," she said slowly.

I squared my shoulders as I carefully watched the five half-Vampires before me, trying to read their reactions. Odd as it seemed, considering how natural the entire situation seemed already, it had only been a single day since we were reunited with Bella. So, I really knew basically nothing about her kids, but I would do my best to prove myself worthy of being with their mother.

The two boys were the easiest to read. Their eyes were guarded, and they shifted forward seemingly unconsciously. I knew that they would be protective of their mom, but I was surprised by what else I could pick up on. Carter seemed to be thinking it over, and there was something in his eyes that told me he was actually pleased about this. Aaron, on the other hand, was unhappy but I got the feeling that it was more about thinking of his mom being with someone than any kind of disapproval of me and Rose, personally. Besides, he seemed like the kind of guy that I would get along with really well.

I glanced at Isobel next. She was the first born of Bella's kids, and from what little I could tell she seemed to be a lot like my raven-haired mate. The corners of her mouth were turned up into a small smile, but her eyes were careful. She wanted to make sure that we wouldn't hurt Bella, I knew, and I was prepared to do whatever it took to prove it.

Lillian was frowning, but her eyes had a slight sparkle in them. I couldn't quite tell what her overall opinion was, but I didn't think that she would be very opposed to the situation as a whole… Just then, she caught me look and gave me a measuring look before nodding and looking back to Bella.

I was confused, but I brushed it off for the moment. Four out of five of Bella's kids didn't really disapprove, so I was feeling pretty optimistic. It seemed like things were going better than I thought they would. And then I glanced at Bella's third daughter, her youngest child, Renesmee. The expression on her face was unreadable, but I didn't have time to look any closer than that before she looked away.

Isobel spoke up, then, looking between Rosalie and I appraisingly. "So… the two of you are mated to both Mom and each other?" she asked for clarification, and I nodded.

"Yes, we are," Rose said firmly, her voice calm. She knew as well as I did that it was important not to upset Bella's kids any more than absolutely necessary. We both wanted to get to know them, and we had no intentions of being anything less than completely honest with them.

"Hmm…" Carter paused to glance at his siblings. "Well, then, where do we go from here?" he asked finally. I felt my eyes widen with shock. I hadn't expected that, and I honestly didn't quite know what to say. Luckily, my mates were a little more prepared for that question than I was.

Rose sighed quietly, running a hand through her hair. "It's been a long time since everything happened here, before, and things are… extraordinarily different than they were then. We had no idea, all those years ago, that Emmett and I were mated to your mom. Right now, all we want is the chance to get to know her again," she said sincerely, before a small smile formed on her lips. "And we would like to get to know the five of you better, as well, if you let us."

They nodded their consent. "So, basically, we're just kind of starting from scratch and going from here?" Aaron's head was tilted to the side quizzically, making his siblings roll their eyes at him.

Bella laughed lightly. "Yes, Aaron, that's pretty much it." The amusement was clear in her voice and it made me smile. "We'll have more time to talk about it later on. For now, it's time for you all to get to bed," she said warmly, standing as Lillian yawned quietly.

Rose and I stood off to one side, together, and murmured our goodnight's, watching as Bella followed her kids up the stairs. I looked at my golden-haired mate, smiling at the relief I saw on her face. I kissed the top of her head gently. "It's alright, Rose. Everything will be just fine," I murmured.

She snuggled into my chest and sighed softly. "I know, but I was still nervous. We don't know how all this will work out and it bothers me," she admitted. "But I want it all so badly… I want you, her, them… everything…"

"I want it, too," I assured her softly, closing my eyes and thinking of just how badly I truly did want all that and more. I came from a large family as a human, and I loved the idea of coming home from hunting and being met with my two mates and our kids, as I hoped to call them one day…

Rose huffed in frustration. "But there are so many ways that this could go wrong," she muttered, a small note of distress in her voice.

We had been so wrapped up in one another that I didn't expect it when a pair of arms wrapped around the two of us. I didn't jump, though. I would have known that scent anywhere. "Bella," I murmured, reaching out to bring her into Rose's and my embrace. She fit perfectly.

"It will all be okay, Rosalie. I promise you that. I'm not about to let the two of you go, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you never have to let me go, either," she vowed, her voice strong and determined.

The three of us stood like that for a few moments, and I honestly felt like I could stay there with my two beautiful mates forever. Unfortunately, Bella had other ideas. She pulled away after a few moments, and I whined playfully.

Bella and Rose laughed quietly at me for a moment, and I grinned back at them. "Stay with me," Bella told us, after a minute.

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I asked before I started getting nervous. "I mean, not that I don't want to, but you know…" I trailed off awkwardly. I remembered the first time that Rose told me that, and it was certainly a night to remember… But it was too soon for the three of us to be doing that, especially with her kids in the house!

The two of them stood there staring at me blankly for a moment before they burst into whispered laughter. "Emmett," Rose chuckled, and I frowned. Didn't she see the problem, here?

"Em," Bella started before shaking her head, a wide smile on her face. "Emmett, I didn't mean it that way," she said, an amused sparkle in her captivating blue eyes. "I was just asking you to stay with me, not to sleep with me," she chuckled.

My eyes widened a little. "Oh," I muttered, a little embarrassed. Rose rolled her eyes at me before turning to face our mate.

"We would love to, Bella," she assured her, and I nodded. I should have known that Bella didn't mean it like that. Oh, well. I shrugged to myself.

Bella smiled, turning and gesturing for us to follow her up the stairs. "We can head up to my room. I had the attic converted into the master, so you'll get to see a little more of the house before we get there" she explained.

As we climbed the stairway, I learned that the second floor consisted of the library, Bella's study, a guest room, the art room, and – my personal favorite – the game room. I grinned widely when she told me that I was welcome to check it out some time. On the third floor, Bella pointed out each of her kids' rooms.

Then, we arrived at her door, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, honestly. I never was too keen on learning a bunch of different languages – especially not dead ones.

Apparently, Rose didn't understand it, either. "What does it say?" she asked softly, observing the thick, black-painted door with a rose carved into the center, along with the words "Ave Lapsis Angelum, Cantor de Sirenis Scriptor Carmen."

She smiled wryly. "It was something that… Aro had done. It says 'All Hail the Fallen Angel, Singer of the Siren's Song'," she told us and both Rosalie and I stared at our raven-haired mate, stunned.

Rose recovered first, a small smile forming on her lips. "So, are we allowed in?" she asked playfully, and I grinned.

Bella bowed her head slightly, reaching to open the door and stepping aside while holding it for us. "After you," she said courteously.

"Bella," I whined. "That's supposed to be my job," I pouted, and she smirked at me before shrugging.

"Be faster next time," she told me as I walked past her and into her bedroom. I didn't respond, too busy taking it all in. It wasn't quite what I would have expected – had I known what to expect, at all – but I liked it.

The walls were a deep silver-gray color, and the baseboards were all pitch-black, the same as the window sills. The floors were made up of a bright carpet as white as the high ceilings above our heads. She had a king-sized bed, with black bedding that had a single long-stemmed, thorny red rose in the center. All the furniture in the room was painted black, as well.

Glancing around, I noticed a pair of bookshelves in one corner, a smile on my face. There was also a window seat, overlooking the forest. Above her large bed was a large window that took up the majority of the wall, and the curtains that covered it matched her bedspread.

Turning, I caught sight of Bella watching Rose and I with a gentle smile on her lips, and I took a step towards her. "I like it," I said, giving my best little-boy grin and making her smile widen.

Rosalie joined me, absentmindedly taking Bella's hand in hers as she spoke. "I do, too. It's nice. How long have you had that bedspread?" she asked curiously, and I could see why. It could easily have been considered a representation of her, and I wondered about it myself.

Bella smiled wryly. "I got it when we made the decision to move her, actually." My eyes widened and she shook her head. "I didn't know why, at the time. I just knew that I had to have it," she confessed, before glancing at me and giving a mysterious half-smile.

I cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked, confused.

She chuckled. "The same day that I bought that comforter set, I bought this, for some reason," she said in an amused voice. I watched as she walked over to the wall and pressed one of the buttons on the small light switch panel there.

My mouth dropped open when a large panel of the wall slid away to reveal a large flat screen television, a pair of the latest gaming systems and a respectable stock of games to either side of the screen. It was an impressive setup, and I could hear both my mates laughing quietly at me as I rushed to check it out.

I turned back to them, a pleading smile on my face. "Pleeaasseee, Bella and Rose, can I pretty please play for just a little while," I begged, making their laughter escalate for a minute or two.

Once they quieted, they shared a look before smiling and nodding at me. "Yes!" I cheered, going to kiss each of them on the cheek. This was going to be so cool!

I took a seat on the floor in front of the large bed, while both my girls lay stretched out behind me, one of their hands resting lightly each of my shoulders. I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a fool. I knew that we still had a lot that we would have to deal with, but, in that moment, I was content just to relax and enjoy the peace and quality time with my mates.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have some ideas as to where I want to go from here, but I want to get your opinions, too. So, review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in regards to the story. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**- Katharine**


End file.
